bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Runo Rules
Runo Rules is the fifth episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on May 3rd, 2007 in Japan and September 7th, 2007 in North America. Plot Dan is chatting to the brawlers online, when Dan's mum ordered him to run to the local supermarket to buy some meat due to the supermarket having a huge sale. Runo is also asked to buy some meat for dinner. Dan and Runo were off in town when they bumped each other while turning around the corne. Both Runo and Dan are shocked they meet for the first time in real life, finding out that they have been living in the same town. When they bump into each other, Dan is unaware he drops his Baku-Pod. Dan rushes off to the meat sale, while Runo picks up Dan's Baku-Pod and finds a message from Masquerade on it. Wanting to avenge the Bakugan Masquerade previously took from her, she decides to go off and battle him even though the battle invitation was meant for Dan. When Runo goes to meet Masquerade, she finds out that her challenger, is actually a boy named Tatsuya sent by Masquerade to battle Dan. Dan goes finding his Baku-Pod and ends up finding Runo about to start a brawl. Dan argues with Runo that this is his brawl, although Runo reasons with Dan that she really wants to have one shot at getting revenge for her bakugan that were sent into the Doom Dimension. Dan understands how much the battle means to her and allows her to battle. Runo struggles at first, although with Dan's support, she is able to make a comeback and wins the battle. After the battle, Dan, Runo celebrate the victory against Tatsuya and their first real life acquaintance. Featured Brawls Tatsuya VS Masquerade Round 1 *'Tatsuya's Victories:' 0/3 *'Tatsuya's HSP:' 0 *'Masquerade's Victories:' 0/3 *'Masquerade's HSP:' 0 Masquerade sets the Doom Card. Tatsuya and Masquerade both throw out their Gate Cards. Tatsuya throws out his Pyrus Mantris onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Masquerade throws out his Darkus Siege onto his own Gate Card. (Power: ? Gs) Tatsuya sets another Gate Card. Tatsuya throws out his Pyrus Stinglash onto his newly set Gate Card. (360 Gs) Masquerade sets another Gate Card. Masquerade throws out his Darkus Centipoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: ? Gs) Masquerade activates Gravity Chamber. (Centipoid: ? Gs - Mantris and Stinglash: 720 Gs) Masquerade opens his Gate Card (Centipoid Character). Mantris and Stinglash are both wiped out and sent to the Doom Dimension. Masquerade's Victories: 2/3 Masquerade's HSP gained: ? Masquerade wins this round. (The rest of this battle happens off-screen, but Masquerade is the winner) Runo Misaki VS Tatsuya Round 1 *'Runo's Victories:' 0/3 *'Runo's HSP:' 0 *'Tatsuya's Victories:' 0/3 *'Tatsuya's HSP:' 0 Runo and Tatsuya both throw out their Gate Cards. Tatsuya sets the Doom Card. Runo throws out her Haos Juggernoid onto Tatsuya's Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Tatsuya throws out his Pyrus Gargonoid against Haos Juggernoid. (Power: 330 Gs) Tatsuya opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +100 Gs). (Gargonoid: 430 Gs - Juggernoid: 320 Gs) Runo activates Lightning Shield. (Juggernoid: 320 Gs - Gargonoid: 330 Gs). Juggernoid gets wiped out and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Tatsuya's Victories: 1/3 Tatsuya's HSP gained: 200 Tatsuya wins this round. Round 2 *'Runo's Victories:' 0/3 *'Runo's HSP:' 0 *'Tatsuya's Victories:' 1/3 *'Tatsuya's HSP:' 200 Runo throws out her Haos Saurus onto her own Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs) Tatsuya throws out his Pyrus Gargonoid against Haos Saurus. (Power: 330 Gs) Tatsuya activates Fire Judge. (Gargonoid: 430 Gs - Saurus: 290 Gs) Runo counters by activating Ability Counter. (Saurus: 290 Gs - Gargonoid: 330 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card (Transformation). (Saurus: 340 Gs - Gargonoid: 330 Gs). Gargonoid gets wiped out. Runo's Victories: 1/3 Runo's HSP gained: ? Runo wins this round. Round 3 *'Runo's Victories:' 1/3 *'Runo's HSP:' ? *'Tatsuya's Victories:' 1/3 *'Tatsuya's HSP:' 200 Runo sets another Gate Card. Runo throws out her Haos Saurus onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs) Tatsuya throws out his Pyrus Griffon against Haos Saurus. (Power: 360 Gs) Tatsuya activates Fire Wall. (Griffon: 360 Gs - Saurus: 240 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card (Pyrus). (Saurus: 360 Gs - Griffon: 240 Gs). Griffon gets wiped out. Runo's Victories: 2/3 Runo's HSP gained: ? Runo wins this round. Round 4 *'Runo's Victories:' 2/3 *'Runo's HSP:' 180 *'Tatsuya's Victories:' 1/3 *'Tatsuya's HSP:' 200 Runo sets her final Gate Card. Runo throws out her Haos Saurus onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs) Tatsuya throws out his Pyrus Fear Ripper against Haos Saurus. (Power: ? Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card (Quartet Battle / Triple Battle). Runo throws out Tigrerra against Pyrus Fear Ripper. (Saurus and Tigrerra: 630 Gs - Fear Ripper: ? Gs) Runo activates Crystal Fangs. (Saurus and Tigrerra: ? Gs - Fear Ripper: ? Gs). Fear Ripper gets wiped out. Runo's Victories: 3/3 Runo's HSP gained: 150 Runo wins this round. Conclusion *'Runo's Victories:' 3/3 *'Runo's HSP:' 330 *'Tatsuya's Victories:' 1/3 *'Tatsuya's HSP:' 200 Winner is Runo Misaki. Characters *Alice Gehabich *Dan Kuso *Julie Makimoto *Marucho Marukura *Runo Misaki *Miyoko Kuso *Shinjiro Kuso *Masquerade *Saki Misaki (debut) *Tatsuo Misaki (debut) *Tatsuya (debut) Bakugan Debuts *Centipoid (Darkus) *Fear Ripper (Pyrus) *Juggernoid (Haos) *Saurus (Haos) *Siege (Darkus) *Tigrerra (Haos) Bakugan Seen *Centipoid (Darkus) *Dragonoid (Pyrus - Ball Form) *Fear Ripper (Pyrus) *Gargonoid (Pyrus) *Griffon (Pyrus) *Juggernoid (Haos) *Mantris (Pyrus) *Saurus (Haos) *Siege (Darkus) *Stinglash (Pyrus) *Tigrerra (Haos) Trivia *There is a slight coloring error on Runo. *There is a reused scene during the final round of the battle between Runo and Tatsuya, where Runo is holding Juggernoid, calling it Saurus and throwing it into battle to reveal Saurus. *Fear Ripper is reffered to as Gargonoid many times near the end. *It seems that Dan and Runo bumped in the town by accident. That is the beggining of a new relationship. Video thumb|406px|left Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan episodes